The Beauty and the Beast
by IamPumkin
Summary: They weren't always at each other's throats. Years of friendship tossed away because of one moment that happened in the seventh grade. Eventual Fayana, and a teeny bit of Cadam and Nelissa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing or the Secret Circle would still be on air and Fayana would be happening in every other scene. Anyway, onward with the story.

* * *

Chapter One

The swings in the playground creaked back and forth at children from them. Cheerful cries filled the air as the other kids ran around and played at recess. All but one young Diana Meade, the quiet girl who would rather keep to herself and read than play with the other children. She was engrossed in her book, skimming through words and grinning at the pictures that came along with them. She was reading Beauty and the Beast for the one thousandth time; it was her favorite. She liked to imagine herself as Belle, being taken captive by a monster one moment and then being twirled around on a dance floor another. She dreamed that one day she would find her own prince to dance and fall in love with. But until that day came Diana would have to deal with one miss Faye Chamberlain who seemed to take joy in never letting Diana finished reading her book. "Diana, Diana, Diana! Come play!" She said gleefully as she snatched the book away from Diana's hands and threw it aside. She frowned at the girl's lack of concern for the object before moving to pick it up. "Oh no, no no no no. You have to come play with me." She insisted, stepping in between the other girl and the book. "Please?" She added, for good measure.

"Why?" Diana question, her frown staying firmly on her face as she eyed the troublemaker in front of her. It wasn't that she didn't like Faye, or didn't want to play with her, it was simple that she would much rather sit down and read her book.

"I wanna play with you!" She said, flashing Diana a wide grin. Diana huffed out a sigh.

It was clear as Diana took a look around the playground that everyone was too busy to take the hyperactive girl into their games. Melissa was playing dolls with a few other girls, not exactly Faye's scene. Nick was playing kickball on the far field and by the looks of it they had already made their teams. She didn't know where Adam was, not that it matter because he didn't get a long with Faye anyway. Which left her, and all she wanted to do was finish reading Beauty and the Beast. She glanced back at Faye who was looking down at her with a bright grin and hopeful eyes, how could she say no to her when she gave her that face?

"Fine, fine. I'll come play." Diana said, giving in to the other girl's wishes.

"Yay!" She cheered, thrusting her right fist into the air as if she had just won some great battle before grabbing Diana's hand and yacking her up and off to the play structure to play.

"So what are we playing." She watched as Faye paused in thought before breaking into yet another grin.

"Go up there!" She said, pointing to the top of the play structure. Diana did as she was told, turning to see the other girl run off for a moment. She returned with Nick, Melissa, Adam and a few other class mates and watched and they stationed themselves in front of the play structure, all facing Faye and each of them holding sticks. "Ready everyone?" Faye ask the ground. There were a few murmurers and nodded and the game began.

Faye charged straight at one little boy holding her stick high and ready to strike. She brought it down quickly and knocked the stick out of the boys hand. She then charged at Melissa who dropped to the ground and covered her head with her hands. Faye stopped and laughed for a moment before turning to the rest of what Diana had assumed were defenders. She got in a short duel with Nick until her threw his stick down to the ground.

"This is stupid." He said, walking off holding one of his fingers. Melissa was quick to follow him.

"Sorry!" Faye shouted after him.

Faye fought her way easily through the rest of the defenders until if was just her and Adam left. Now Diana was worried, whenever they played together things never ended well. Faye smirked at the boy while he held a steady glare. Faye was the first to attack and Adam easily defended himself. Despite his attempts Faye managed to knock the stick out of his hand and even pushed him down into the sand for good measure. She placed her foot onto his chest, pinning him down and thrust her stick into the air. "I am Faye and I conquer all evil!" She chanted before throwing her stick aside and climbing up the play structure.

Faye made her was up to the tallest parts of the structure, crossing the small bridge and climbing up the last few stairs. She grinned proudly at Diana when she finally stood in front of her. Faye stuck out her hand, waiting for her to take it. She glanced down at the sand pit and saw Adam sitting bitterly where he had been defeated, arms crossed over his chest and everything. She turned her gaze back to the girl in front of her and grinned before placing her hand in Faye's and letting her guide her to the slide. "Do I get my kiss?" She asked, standing between Diana and the slide.

"I can't kiss you because you're a girl." Diana said, chewing her lip.

"But I'm your prince." Faye countered, not fazed in the slightest by Diana's comment. She figured Faye had a point and lean in, pressing her lips softly against Faye's cheek.

"Thank you for rescuing me." She said, pretending to curtsy.

"Anytime!" Faye said happily before stooping into a deep bow. She then slide down the slide and composed herself at the bottom. "It's safe, come down now!" She called up. Diana laughed and did as she was instructed. Faye grabbed her hand again pulled her back to the tree and hand her the book before sitting down. Diana sat down next to her and gave her a confused glance.

"It's time for our happily ever after!" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now read." Diana smiled at the other girl before turning her gaze back too the book and began to read the story of the Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review of what you think! I plan to make this a multichapter story but if there is no interest I will leave it as a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, here's chapeter two.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. If I did TSC would be on air and there would be Fayana in everyother other scene.

* * *

Seventh grade was scary for everybody, even for those who claimed to be ready and excited. Diana knew this feeling all too well. She had spent the summer talking to her friends about just how ready she was for middle school but once the first day came that all went out the window. There went the comforting days of elementary and the sixth grade and in went the horrors and wonders for the seventh. One the first day of school she was an absolute mess. She was prancing so badly internally that her friends began to take notice. If she was going to be honest she didn't think she would have made it through the first day with out her. She quickly adjusted to her new environment, like she always did. Middle school was about change and those who could keep up quickly and change the best were the ones that survived it. Middle school was very much the definition of _survival of the fittest_. The fittest of course being the populars and the least fittest were the ones who were destined for six straight year of hell because middle school also decided who you were in high school.

Diana and her friends had all managed to make it to the middle ranking in popularity. People knew them but didn't always talk to them, they had been invited to some parties but not all, and on lucky days a select few got the chance to get in the good graces of the super popular. There was plenty of room for growth on the social ladder if you were in the middle however like the populars there was plenty of room for dropping down to 'loser' status and once you were a loser there was no going back. Diana was pretty sure she got her status because of who she surrounded herself with; Adam, Faye, Melissa and Nick all had the potential to be populars and Diana knew it was because of her that they weren't. Not that any of them really minded anyway.

Seventh grade was good, they had almost survived the entire year. Just a few weeks left to go and to celebrate this near accomplishment the girls had decided a sleepover was necessary. They kept it quiet, not wanting the populars to find out and invite themselves over. They held it at Faye's house, just her, Diana and Melissa. They watched movies and ate popcorn before deciding to play truth or dare, much to Faye's dismay.

"Okay Faye, your turn. Truth or dare." Melissa asked excitedly as the game started.

Lettering out a sigh Faye muttered, "Dare." Melissa thought for a moment and the grinned widely. Faye groaned.

"I dare _you_ to called Adam and tell him that you are in love with him." She said, grinning evilly at her friend.

"Oh screw you." Faye said bitterly, picking up her phone and dialing his number. She let out an irritated sigh as the phone rang. Once he picked up she switched her phone to speaker. "Hello? Adam?" She tested.

"_Er yes, it's me. Why are you calling Faye?"_ The boy asked through the phone, obviously confused. It was no secret that Faye normally wouldn't call the boy if her life depended on it. She held silent for a moment as she came to terms with what she was about to say. "_Faye?"_ Letting out a deep sigh Faye decided to get it over.

"Adam, I'm in love with you." She said, the words pained her as they left her mouth.

"_Wait, what? It this a joke?"_ He asked, probably not believing what she just said. She looked at her friends, silently asking if she could say it was a joke and they both just shook their heads. Faye let out another sigh. "_Faye? Hell-"_

"I said I was in love with you, god Adam is that so hard to believe." She shot back, trying to sound like the words _weren't_ killing her as she spoke.

"_Well actually y-"_ Faye hung up the phone, she was so done with that conversation.

"I hate you both." She stated simply as she tossed her phone to the side like it was now contaminated. "Anyway Diana, truth or dare." Diana looked conflicted for a moments before answering.

"Truth!" Melissa and Faye let out identical groans. Faye turned to her friend for a question, she was too busy thinking up a dare to think of one.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" She asked, a smirk slowly forming on her face.

"No way!" She denied, shaking her said from side to side. She had been determined to get through middle school without any heartbreaking drama and so far she had stuck to that plan. The two girls raised their eyebrows questioningly at her. "What? I'm being serious!" She insisted, rolling her eyes. "Melissa, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said confidently. Before Diana could even open her mouth Faye interjected.

|"I dare you to call Richard Masters and ask him out." Melissa shot a desperate look in Diana's direction, begging her to call it off.

"Fair is fair." She said with a shrug, referring back to the dare Melissa had given Faye. The other girl groaned and dial the number, face flaming.

"He said yes! Oh my god!" She shouted after hanging up the phone.

After a few more rounds Melissa had eventually fallen asleep in between turns which left Faye and Diana up and talking. They chatted about random things by the foot of the coach, things were going well. But what happened next neither girl had really been prepared for. While Diana was in the middle of a sentence Faye leaned over and pressed her lips to the other girls. It was awkward, neither girl moved. They just sat there like that for a few moments before Faye pulled back, flustered.

"I- I don't know why I did that." She stuttered out, panicking. She stood up and moved away from Diana. "I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." She said before turning and running upstairs.

Diana for once was at loss for words. Her friend, who was a girl, had just stolen her first kiss. She left hot tears drip her eyes as she made her way to the other coach and wiped them away before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

The next morning was awkward. Diana rushed out the front door with a hurried goodbye and practically ran home. Her father was surprised to see her as he was supposed to pick her up in a couple of hours. After insisting that she was fine and that nothing had happened she ran up to her room and shut the door.

A week after everything had happened at the sleep over Adam asked her out and she was all but too eager to say yes. She spent the rest of the school year by Adam's side and avoiding Faye at all costs.

* * *

As always I ask you to kindly leave me some feedback! Good or bad, all it welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Things between Diana and Faye never went back to normal after that kiss. Diana had ignored every attempt the other girl made at contacting her, avoided her in the hallways and was always too busy in class. She completely avoided the other girl for the entire year of eighth grade. Melissa had tried hard to figure out what had happened at the sleepover after she had fallen asleep but neither Diana nor Faye would talk about it. She just wanted things to go back to normal, she hated the division between her friends. Things were bad then but by the time ninth grade rolled around things got even worse, if that was possible.

Faye showed up to school after the break with a new badass attitude. She made her way down the hallways with a smirk on her face at all the baffled looks she had earned. Melissa stayed by her side in hopes to keep her friend out of any trouble she might cause. Her badass attitude not only earned her attention of almost every guy in school but also the populars. By lunch time they were approached by none other that Richard Masters himself with an invitation straight to popularity.

"Hey Faye, Melissa." He said, flashing them both his most charming smile. Melissa suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the boy, remember how awful the date she had asked him out on a couple of years ago went. The guy was a real skeez. "So the gang and I were wondering if you wanted to come eat lunch with us from now on. What do you say?" Melissa stared at him with wide eyes, almost not believing that they actually wanted them to be part of their group. Before she could even say anything Faye answered for them both.

"No." She said flatly with a snort. "Let's get out of here, Mel." She said before shutting her locker door and walking way. Melissa flashed him a small smile before following after her friend down the hallway.

The old Faye would have gladly said yes to hanging out with them. The new Faye however didn't believe the popular kids were anywhere near her level. She walked down the hall, hip swinging side to side and a gleam of mischief in her eye. He mother may be principle but that wasn't going to stop her from having a little fun. Melissa followed behind her asking questions that Faye refused to answer, saying that she should head to class.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked, stopping in her tracks.

"I'm going to have a little fun, Mel. Don't worry about it." Faye said, turning around and rolling her eyes at the other girl.

Melissa sent her a confused look before ultimately turning to leave. Faye smirked happily as she watched her friend walk away. She made her way to her locker and from inside she pulled out a suspicious looking brown paper bag. She made her way to the girl's washroom, excited to sent her plan into motion. She opened up the bag and pull out a medium-sized sphere she had bought from the practical joke shop. The man had promised that one of these ball in a toilet would cause them to clog and then explode the next time somebody flushed the toilet.

By the end of the day every one of the washrooms in school had overflowed thanks to Faye's prank. Melissa only rolled her eyes on it and her mother had given her a very long lecture about how it had been an incredibly irresponsible thing for her to do.

"Hey, the gang is getting together to girl ice cream after school, you're coming right?" Melissa ask, leaning around the locker next to Faye's.

"I have better things to do." Faye said with a roll of her eyes. She really didn't however she was still trying to avoid _her._

"Like what? Blow up more bathrooms?"

Faye let out a frustrated sigh, shutting her locker and turning to her friend. "Fine, I'll be there. Happy?"

"Yes! Four o'clock Faye, don't be late!" She said, grinning at her friend before turning and walking away.

Four o'clock rolled around and there was still not Faye, half an hour later and she still wasn't there. Each member of the group tried to call her and got no response.

"I thought you said she'd be here?" Nick said with a frustrated sigh. It normal wasn't like her to be so late. A few minutes was understandable and predictable. But this new Faye was a person that everyone was still trying to get used to.

"She said she would be." Melissa said, sounding disappointed. She honestly thought that Faye wouldn't let her down.

"Well you know what? Screw her, I'm getting my damn ice cream." Nick said before getting up from their table and walking over to the counter.

"Yeah, me too." Adam said, raising from his seat. "I don't think Faye is showing." He said with a shrug before turning to Diana. "What do you want?"

Melissa turned away from the couple and looked at the door, hoping she would see the girl she considered to be her best friend walk through the door. She pulled out her phone and tried calling again. When she got no answer she tried sending another text. _Where the hell are you?_ But she knew that it just sat with the many she had sent before. Giving up on believing that Faye would show up she excused her self from the table and went to order her ice cream.

She couldn't believe Faye had lied to her about coming. She honestly believed that the other girl would have mad an appearance. She said goodbye to her friends and turned to walk the other way. She was caught completely off guard when a hand sprung out and pulled her into an alley. She was about to scream and yell when she realized who it was.

"Faye, what the hell? You scare the crap out of me!" She said in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry I didn't show up. I just... I couldn't go in." Faye said, shuffling her feet against the ground.

"Why not?"

"I tried. I came and I tried but once I looked in I could bring myself to open the door."

"You aren't making any sense, Faye."

"I can't stand seeing them together."

Melissa blinked, obviously confused. Was she talking about Diana and Adam? She didn't see why it would bother the other girl so much unless she was jealous. Her eyes widened at the other girl, did she have a crush on Adam?

"Oh my god, you like Adam!" She said, shock written all over her face. She really believed that that was it until she noticed the look of pure disgust on Faye's face. "Or maybe you don't. What are you even talking about?"

"Diana and Adam. But I don't like Adam, Melissa. I think.. I think I like..." Faye's voice trailed, struggling to get the words out of her mouth. "I think I like Diana." She muttered in a small voice.

Melissa looked at her even more confused than before. Not once had Faye shown anyway signs of liking girls at all. But here she was confessing feelings for someone she acted like she couldn't stand.

"But you... I thought you _didn't_ like her. Like not at all." Melissa questioned.

"We kissed." Faye blurted out. "At that sleepover back in grade seven. Diana and I kissed and that's how I knew I liked her. But then she freaked out and ignored me and I got scared and I didn't know what to do and, and I just I don't know." She rushed out, fighting back tears. She had no idea how to deal with any of those feelings, or with the girl she wanted was in a relationship with the one guy she couldn't stand.

Finally those tears began to make their way down her face. Melissa didn't know what to say, she just took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her friend, reassuring her that it would be okay. She didn't know if things actually would, but she would try her best to help.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to leave a review!**


End file.
